The Storm Rages On Inside
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: This is taken from my collection of oneshots Love In The Snowflakes. This got so much love it is getting its own fic. Elsa deals with a lot of anxiety here and a lot of issued and Anna is her nurse, Kristoff is her therapist. This is an Elsanna pairing. Rated M for triggers and possible adult content later on. -cover image is by my lovely friend Hailey -
1. The Storm Rages

**PROMPT: hey hey hey i know this is going to be a weird prompt- don't get me wrong i love the elsanna ship when they're sisters- but what about an angsty au where they're aren't sisters and they meet and elsa has like a bunch of problems and anna wants to help but elsa is resistant. i'd write it myself but i'm a shitty ass writer.**

**Alrighty so I didn't know what kind of problems you wanted so I just kinda... ran with it. Hope it works for you, if you want to see a different issue set, just let me know. Additionally, a lot of Elsa's issues are things I experience, I just made the situations different/worse for her, that being said I am not an expert on these things so please be nice if you see issues with how I wrote things. ALSO Anna is Elsa's age in this so they're both 21.**

**ALSO as a warning: TW: mentions of self harm, TW: mentions of suicide attempts, and talk of social anxieties though I'm not sure if that needs a TW**

* * *

Winters were always a comfort for Elsa. The snow fall, the silence that came with the crisp cool air, and the way everything seemed to slow down as the world around her froze. Her parents long gone, her holidays were spent in isolated quiet. They had been her rock, the rest of her family disowning her when they saw her for what she was. An abomination, a scar on the familys name. The only child her mother could have, almost dying to bring her into the world, and she turned out to be a headcase. That's how the family saw her. When they found out she was gay, they tried to convince her father to kick her out. Her mothers side turned against her when they heard she had started therapy for personal issues. One side didn't want what they saw as a sin and the other didn't want some sort of insanity tainting the family name.

Really, it didn't impact her much while her parents were still around. They were there for her, trying to help her, trying to make sure she was alright. The car accident ruined her chances for being alright. Her solid standing in life was gone, her family destroyed. Now she almost never left the house, her therapist trying in vain to get her to go back to the offices for her meetings instead of having them there or on the phone. He didn't seem to realize that he was lucky Elsa was even still talking to him. The only reason being she'd promised her father she'd do everything she could to keep going, to live.

Breathing out slowly, Elsa traced little shapes in the fog against her window. This wasn't living, she knew, she was surviving. That didn't change anything in her, though. People were the enemy, people were the reason she wouldn't leave her home. Having been pulled from High School after some extreme instances of being bullied, her parents home schooled her. College had been given a try but she barely finished one semester before coming home and sobbing, begging her parents to let her stop going.

Then everything with her family happening at the same time those things went on. On top of that her mind never cooperated when it came to people. It just made everything even worse.

So now she was being place under watch by her therapist. The previous week she'd stumbled into his office, startling the man to something akin to a heart attack, her bleeding wrists making the shock a little worse. Truthfully, she hadn't even tried to end her life this time. She'd gone too far, cried too hard while holding the blade, and rushed to her therapist for help when the bleeding wouldn't stop. Her car was still stained and she feared it would forever be, even if she managed to get the blood out.

The hospital put her on suicide watch and she tried so hard to cooperate but ended up needing to be sedated. They touched her, poked and prodded, and her therapist walked in to see Elsa screaming and ripping her stitches as she flew off the bed to hide in the corner from the nurses hands as they tried to change her bandages.

Her scars wove a painful tale to the doctors, as well as her reactions to their touch, and they wanted to have her committed to try to help. Elsa has completely freaked out, saying she wouldn't do it. Her therapist talked to the doctor, and Elsa herself, when some of her family members came forward to try to get her put away as well. Her age was their biggest factor. Being 21, Elsa was old enough to deny being put there. It took some working and quite a lot of help from her therapist and a few family members who didn't want anyone hearing she was actually in a facility but Elsa managed to get out of that in a way.

So they worked out a plan. Elsa would be allowed to be watched at the house as long as she continued her therapy and had one nurse come to check on her daily. It wasn't something she was happy about, to be honest, and her first visit was something she was dreading.

"Are you sure this is necessary? I'm not going to try to kill myself, Kristoff." She caught the subtle rolling of his eyes and turned on her heel. "I'm not!"

Kristoff had become her friend over the years, no longer really charging her for their sessions if they met at her home but he also treated her a little differently at home. In the office, he was more professional but when it was a house call, he acted a little differently. Elsa had thought about ending the sessions, her promise being the only thing really keeping her going, but Kristoff was there for her when no one else was.

"Elsa you know this has to be like this. Be nice to her, she's sweet and I picked her myself." He took in Elsa's slowly raising eyebrow from across the room and sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay, so she's a friend and she agreed to help me while I was still figuring this out with the doctors. It was the only way to work it so please, for me, try to treat her how you treat me. I've briefed her on your tics and on what not to do around you but you're going to need to talk to her as well. It's part of your assignment here, alright?"

Huffing, Elsa nodded, cheeks turning a deep red as she tried to hide in her arm chair. "I'll do my best but it's the first day so I can't promise anything."

Kristoff sent her a smile as he grabbed his coat. "I'll be off then. I need to get back to the ranch to check on Sven and the others. Call if you need anything, otherwise let her help you."

Watching him walk to his car through her window, Elsa sighed, pressing her cheek to the cool glass. She had exactly two hours before her nurse would show up on her door step. Two hours to go through each and every scenario, think of everything horrible that could happen, fearing this person she's never even met. Her breathing picked up just slightly, heart thudding in her chest. Elsa knew this would turn out alright if Kristoff trusted this girl but it didn't make anything easier.

By the time a car pulled up to her house, Elsa had a lump in her throat and she was fairly worked up. Her fingers picked at her bandages, platinum blonde hair falling over her eyes as she shook her head and gently rocked in her chair. A soft knock on the door startled her a bit, her head watching the knob cautiously. Was this Anna or was it someone else? What was going to happen? What if.. what if?

"Elsa? Kristoff gave me a key to get in, is it alright if I use it?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Elsa blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "You can.. you can use the key. I'm in the living room." She kept her voice loud enough to be heard as she listened for the key in the lock.

The girl that walked through the door caught Elsa's eye immediately. Her hair was a soft red, fair skin covered in freckles, and gentle blue eyes that caught hers and seemed to lock on for a moment. Elsa broke contact first, looking back down at the bandages around her wrists as she let her hair cover her face even more.

"Elsa? Hi there." The girls voice was light, happy even, and though her movements were slow, her speech wasn't cautious at all. It was unnerving and kind of nice all at once. "My name's Anna, I'm going to be your nurse while you're under the watch." Before Elsa knew what was happening, Anna was kneeling in front of her chair so she could be near her without touching.

Elsa blinked a few times, rocking in her chair once more as she tried to find something to say. Anna seemed nice and she did want to try so she wanted to make sure she didn't say anything to chase the girl away. Swallowing thickly, Elsa rubbed her hands against her thighs, trying to give Anna an actual smile. "Hello." Her voice was soft, practically whispered, but a small burst of pride sat in her chest. It seemed contagious as Anna gave her what she figured was a smile filled with a sort of pride.

"Hello." Repeating the word, Anna simply sat on the floor in front of Elsa's chair, causing the blonde to smile a little more. "I've been told somethings from Kristoff, things I needed to know but I'd rather get to know you from you." Anna leaned back on her hands, trying to look as unassuming as possible. "I also know that will take some time, which we have, so how about we just take today kind of slow?"

Taking in another shaky breath, Elsa nodded as she breathed out, licking her lips to try to get her words out. It took a few minutes, her jaw working but nothing coming out past the ever present lump in her throat when she tried to speak to new people. Anna just waited, simply sitting there on the floor like this was the most normal thing she'd ever done. It was comforting and nerve wracking at the same time but comfort won out eventually, Elsa finally able to speak softly. "I think I need my stitches checked. They ripped before I left and I.. I've been picking at the gauze so I just.." Closing her eyes tight, Elsa swallowed again, trying to keep her voice. "But I don't.. I just don't." Huffing out a frustrated breath through her nose, she tried to convey what she wanted.

Anna seemed to get it before she even tried, though. "You're not comfortable with me touching you just yet." The rapid blinking and soft nod from Elsa confirmed the redheads statement and she smiled gently. "Okay, how about I talk you through what you need to do and I'll just look at them. I won't touch unless they're bleeding, then I might have to, but I won't touch otherwise."

Ever so slowly, Anna explained how to unwind the bandages, Elsa hanging onto every word. The nurse noticed the way Elsa's hands shook, how she never seemed to relax with her around, and how if she leaned a little too close her breathing would pick up. She kept her distance, not wanting to push Elsa into actually ripping her stitches which looked fairly clean when the blonde pulled away the gauze.

"They're just fine, Elsa." Leaning down to catch bright blue eyes, Anna was surprised when Elsa granted her a few seconds of eye contact before looking back down at the ground, body rocking gently. "I'm going to slide some more gauze and some wraps for you to re-do it okay?"

Nodding slowly, Elsa did what she was told, ending up with slightly messy but fairly correct wrappings on her wrists. "Thank you." The words were whispered, as all of her words had been, but they were slightly louder than before.

"You're welcome, Elsa."

"I don't.. I don't need a nurse, you know. I'm not going to, I don't want to die. I just.. I messed up, it's kind of what I do but I don't need a nurse." Breathing through her nose, Elsa's eyes clenched closed, her hands rubbing and gripping at her pants.

"Well then how about a friend?"

Blinking a few times, Elsa looked up at Anna in a slight shock, frowning as her eyebrows drew together. "A.. friend? But you're.. You're here to do a job, I don't.. I mean Kristoff is kind of but I.. How?"

Anna smiled softly at Elsa's gentle ramble, the confused almost pained expression on her face making her heart thud against her chest. Confused at her own reaction, Anna shrugged a little. "Lets just see how the days go."


	2. Just Another Midnight Dreary

**PROMPT: Okay so maybe for the nurse!anna and patient!elsa you could write something like when elsa gets comfortable enough to let Anna touch her and she's a little unsure but Anna's sweet and coaxes her (btw how elsa rocks back and forth ugh it's so perfect)**

**AYYY back to this verse lets see how things are a going I'm going to say it's been a while since the first one, not sure how long. I want to give her long enough to get a little used to Anna so it's going to have been a few weeks, probably a month or so at least since the first one yes? I'm not sure, I didn't really address how long it's been in the actual fic sooo you decide**

* * *

"Hello?" Sitting up slowly in bed, Anna rubbed her eyes while trapping her phone against her ear with her shoulder before glancing at the clock. Four in the morning, a wonderful time for a call. "Hello?"

"Anna.." That got the redhead awake in a second. Elsa never called anywhere. She drove to Kristoff's office while bleeding to avoid a phone call. It was one of her anxiety triggers. Not being able to see the person while they spoke was something that sent intense spikes of something deeply akin to fear through the blonde.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Anna made sure to try to sound emotional, try to put as much of herself into her voice here. It wouldn't do any good to have Elsa hanging up on her or panicking because she said something stupid to set the blonde off.

"I need.. I need.." There was a soft sniffling noise followed by a soft creaking and Anna felt her heart thud painfully when she realized Elsa was crying and rocking hard enough to make that much noise. A soft whimper preceded a cough that Anna almost felt through the phone, her eyes closing in sympathy for the blonde. "Can you.. Please just." Elsa's breathing was picking up quickly and Anna jumped off the bed, throwing on a pair of pants and her shoes.

"Elsa, Elsa I need you to listen okay? I'm going to come over there, just try to breathe. Go to your chair and try to breathe." Elsa just made another whimpering noise before she hung up, putting Anna in her own slight panic. Rushing out the door, Anna slammed her car into drive and sped as fast as she could to Elsa's through the snow.

A few slides and an almost crash later, she was parked in front of the house, one light showing from the living room window. Slipping on the ice up to the front door, Anna almost crashed into it before she could get it unlocked. Peeking through the door, she felt her heart squeeze in a painful way when she caught sight of Elsa. The other woman was curled up in on herself, arms wrapped around her legs with her head buried in her knees. Her entire body was shaking as she rocked hard enough that the chair was shifting slightly against the floor and Anna noticed her hands were splayed awkwardly across her head, fingers gripping her hair as if it were some sort of anchor.

"Elsa?" Her voice caused the blonde to let out a surprised yelp, the noise stuttered as it caught in her chest when she let out another sob. "Oh Elsa." Murmuring under her breath, she went over to the chair, hands hovering awkwardly when she realized she couldn't just touch Elsa to try to get her to open up. "Can you to tell me what you need Elsa? I don't know what to do here."

There were a few seconds of heavy breathing and sniffling, Elsa obviously trying to breath. "I can't.. I can't stop.." One of her hands eased from her head, jerkily reaching out for Anna before she pulled it back into her body. "I need, Anna, I can't." With another whimper, Elsa hugged her legs to her body even tighter, her one hand still a little free.

Swallowing hard, Anna kept her eyes focused on Elsa's hand, scooting a little bit closer. "Do you want me to hold your hand, Elsa?" This was a huge step. It had taken Kristoff months to get Elsa to even sit near him and here they were, Elsa trying to get closer to Anna. The redhead didn't want to push her, especially not in this state. "Hang on." Situating herself next to the chair, Anna set her hand on the edge away from Elsa, laying it flat so she could touch if she needed to. "I'm right here, Elsa, I won't go anywhere."

Slowly, over the next few minutes, Elsa seemed to calm down a tiny bit. The soft warmth from the body so near her being a comfort for once and the gentle humming Anna seemed to be doing under her breath. "Anna can you.." Swallowing hard, she tried to keep breathing, tried to stop crying so hard. "Sing, please."

Anna took a moment to think before she remembered one of the songs she'd heard Elsa mumbling to herself over the past few weeks, the song that seemed to keep her from completely retreating when things got hard. Music was one of Elsa's escapes, one of the things that let her break free of the things that tied her down while still keeping her grounded. It never failed to make Anna's heart thud in her chest when Elsa sang, even when it was quiet and under her breath, so she tried to sing her best for the blonde.

"Tonight is the one thing left and I haven't said it yet, I'm falling and the writings on the wall. Today was misery and I can't believe this happened, and I finally broke down." Taking a soft breath, Anna's chest hitched when she noticed Elsa starting to loosen slightly. "She held onto my heart but now my only star is falling, it's burning to the ground. Now I'm crying out." It took all of Anna's self control not to take Elsa's hand when it slowly inched towards her own, fingers trembling with the act of reaching out towards another person. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here."

Keeping incredibly still, Anna watched as Elsa drew back a little bit once more with hand hovering in the air but she had lifted her head. The blonde was watching Anna with wide eyes, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Her skin was flushed, lower lip trembling as her gaze shifted between Anna's eyes and where their hands were almost touching.

"You're all I've got now, no one else figures out this feeling and how lonely it can get. These words can cut right through cause all along I knew you're sorry but you haven't said it yet, but I won't forget." Elsa's eyes clenched shut, her breathing slowing and Anna noticed she was mumbling along with her, following the lyrics. The blonde's body was still rocking but it wasn't as violent, her hand no longer finding an anchor in her mussed up hair. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here."

"When we're together, thoughts of her disappear. If I fall to pieces, you'd heal this pain I feel." Anna linked, smiling softly when Elsa's voice rose a little bit above hers, her breathing gaining a steady rhythm now. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer?"

Elsa's hand trembled as she reached out, letting out a breath she'd been holding when her fingers brushed against Anna's. The redhead froze, watching as Elsa slowly lay her hand on top of hers. It was awkward and Elsa was still trying to process what was happening but to Anna it was perfect. This was progress, Elsa was going above and beyond what Anna had ever expected.

Elsa was so incredibly brave and both of them smiled in spite of the situation, Anna holding in a squeal while Elsa just looked amazed, pale cheeks flushed in pride of her own actions. Their eyes locked and they sang the last part together, Elsa calming down as they did so. "Secret love, my escape, take me far far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? Please take me anywhere but here. Anywhere but here."

Letting out a slow breath, Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, flushing slightly when Anna shifted so she could slide her fingers between Elsa's. "I had.. I woke up and couldn't get a hold of anything." Rubbing her face with her free hand, Elsa blinked rapidly for a moment before sighing, trying to smooth her hair back down. "Sometimes nightmares just.. are more than real and I couldn't stop and I remembered, I remembered your number." Rocking slightly, she bit her lip as Anna simply waited quietly for her to continue. "I just didn't.. I didn't want to bother you but I had to make, had to make sure everything was normal. In, in my dream you hugged me and it all shut down, got quiet for a moment so.. so I thought." Her eyes shot to their entwined hands, head ducking down to try to hide behind her hair.

"Oh, Elsa." Smiling softly, Anna leaned forward slowly, making sure it was okay. When Elsa didn't move away and she received a small nod followed by a little bit of rapid blinking, she pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Elsa's hand. Immediately, her skin flushed red but she smiled, letting out a nervous laugh while her hand picked at her sleep shirt. Anna gave a shy smile back, happy to have gotten a positive response from the blonde. "You don't have to worry, though I know you will anyway but do you want to know why?"

Swallowing, Elsa let her eyes flicker from their hands to Anna's eyes as she nodded before they went back to where Anna's thumb was now slowly rubbing little circles against her skin, the sensation odd but not entirely unwelcome from this girl. "I'll always come to help you get away from the darkness, even if I have to run across town at four in the morning."

Elsa smiled again, pulling her hand back from Anna's a few moments later. She watched the redhead stand and her eyes closed shut as she worked her jaw once more. "You should stay. It's dark and you're probably tired so just.. just.. you can sleep in the extra room upstairs." Brows furrowed as if confused as to why she'd even suggested someone else stay in her house, Elsa watched the bright smile spread across Anna's lips and she sighed, a warm flutter spreading in her heart with how good she felt in that moment.

Progress wasn't something Elsa had ever really known to be in her routine, usually falling back on her old habits, but maybe she could keep trying. Even if she fell back one day, even if sometimes she put a frown on Anna's face or even Kristoff's face, it would be worth it. She was working for herself, needed to do the things she did for her own heart, but those little smiles she got from Anna, the way her hand felt against her skin, those were some pretty good rewards for her attempts.

* * *

**The song is Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade and this will have a 3rd part cause this prompt had two parts to it~ Also since you guys like this verse so much, I might just make it its own fic.**


	3. Catch A Falling Star

**PROMPT: maybe when Anna comes in one day and sees elsa near the blades but it's not what it seems she's just throwing them out or thinking about how Anna makes her feel better than that something romanticcc (btw you're writing is so good I can't):)**

**This one hits pretty close actually because I've been caught playing with my blades before and it's.. no matter what, the reaction is different. Still, I'm taking a lot from personal experience and things for this story, for this Elsa, so I hope it hits true like my previous chapters have. And once again, this got way more into things than I meant to so it took a bit to write.**

**This is un beta'd also, I didn't wait because I knew I took so long to write this so sorry for any mistakes, guys!**

**Also, once again, TW: mentions of self harm **

* * *

Waking up to the sun already beating down on her skin wasn't anything new to Elsa. Normally she slept odd hours, some days not sleeping at all. Why sleep when all that's going to come of it is a nightmare or two. Rubbing her face with one hand, she kicked her feet over the side of the bed only to blink a second later. Her door was open. It was never open while she slept so why was her door open. She swallowed past the sudden heavy ball in her throat, shaky legs gingerly moving her towards the hall when she heard it. The sizzle of something cooking accompanying the soft hum of Anna singing to herself.

Letting out a breath, Elsa's hand clutched over her heart as she closed her eyes, leaning against the door frame for a moment. That damn girl had almost given her a heart attack, or worse a panic attack, but she still couldn't stop the little smile teasing her lips. She'd called Anna last night, touched Anna last night, and even invited her to stay.

Her little moment of pride was overshadowed by a sudden burst of panic. She'd_ touched_ Anna. She'd _called_ Anna. Anna was_ in her house_ right then cooking her some lunch. Breathing a little heavy, Elsa bit her lip and glanced down at the red lines shining back up at her from her wrist. Little scars littered her entire body but these ones, these deep dark still healing scars, were only the second to glare up at her with such ferocity. They caused Elsa's heart to hurt in her chest. She knew it wasn't just her hurt, though. After she caught Kristoff looking at them sadly during a home visit and Anna had looked about to cry the first time she'd walked around the house without her bandages, Elsa tried to keep them hidden.

Apparently the scars hadn't even been noticed by the redhead last night, the fact that Elsa willingly touched her overshadowing the sorrow that those hands held.

Elsa swallowed thick, stumbling towards the bathroom. She just needed to shower, just needed to get her head back together. Tossing her clothes onto the sink, she raked her eyes over her body in the mirror. Her fingers followed the path of lines slowly fading from her skin over time. The most prominent, the angry torn scars across her thighs, had her clenching her eyes shut for a moment.

Those had happened the day her parents died. The day her entire world shattered around her.

Taking a moment to just breathe, she tried counting in her head. Each inhale she counted to six and on each exhale she counted down from six. It was a calming ritual and it helped, even if her fingers were still tapping a little rapidly against her thighs. After a few minutes of the air being filled with Elsa's murmuring, she heard a knock on the door that brought her out of it.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she blinked slowly a few times as she opened the door, not bothering to hide the tiny smile that came when she noticed Anna standing there with a slightly nervous look on her face. "I'm sorry if I woke you.. And if I'm stalling you from showering, I just finished making some food so I wanted to see if you'd like to eat."

"Just give me a minute, please." Elsa kept her voice quiet but her words made Anna smile. She was still talking and that was apparently something that made the redhead happy. "I need to clean up first, I feel.." Did she dare explain the way she was feeling, the way she knew the water would feel against her skin. Closing her eyes, Elsa swallowed a few times, blinking them rapidly a moment later when she felt the ghost of Anna's touch against her skin.

Anna's hand hovered just above Elsa's, not quite touching but close enough so she could feel the warmth from her. "Hey, I'll just go wait in the living room. I can keep the food warm in the oven and when you're read, we can watch a movie or something while we eat. Okay?"

Elsa could feel a warmth behind her eyes but for once, it didn't sting. It was a pleasant feeling. For once, having tears spring to her eyes out of happiness instead of the deep seeded pain that settled in her soul long ago. Anna never questioned, never pushed. The redhead simply watched and listened so Elsa would be comfortable.

Before she knew what she was doing, the blonde threw herself into Anna's arms, stunning the girl for a moment. Her hands clutched Anna's waist as if they couldn't believe they were touching such warmth and her body trembled in a way she'd never felt before. She was trembling because she didn't want to let go, she never wanted this feeling to end. A few moments passed before she felt a light trembling touch slide across her back. Anna was holding her but she kept her hands from pressing Elsa in, from trapping her. The blonde felt more tears spring up at Anna's attentiveness, a choked sound escaping her mouth when she tried to speak.

"It's okay, Elsa. I've got you." It was true. Ever since that first day, Anna was always there for her and she felt a strange skip in her heart. Letting out a few breaths, she tried to count to keep herself from crying even more. Her voice was shaky as she went and for a moment, she heard Anna respond with a questioning hum.

"Counting.. It help.. It helps with calming down." Panting out a few breaths, she felt Anna shift a little. Before she could ask a soft kiss, one very similar to the one from the previous night, was pressed to the side of her head. Immediately her heart sped up but her breathing slowed down, perplexing Elsa to no end.

"Do you want me to sing again?" Anna's voice was light but obviously shadowed with concern.

"No, no I'm.. I'm okay just.. hang on." Taking a few slow breaths, unconsciously rocking them both as she tries to calm herself, Elsa finds herself pulling back a few moments later. Her cheeks were hot and she couldn't find it in herself to meet Anna's eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. I just.. I needed.. and now I need to.. I just need to shower." Biting her lip, Elsa found her fingers tapping her thighs again before she could stop them.

Anna smiled softly at the blonde, ducking her head to catch her gaze. "Hey, don't apologize for hugging me. If you're comfortable with it, you can do that whenever you want, okay?" The smile she was sporting, the glimmer in her eyes, told Elsa she was telling the truth. Also that she liked that hug as much as she did.

"Okay." The word was a breathless whisper but the fact was out there. She'd come so far in the past twelve hours, her head rushing with a slightly dizzy feeling. Her stomach held an odd feeling, one hand going up to settle onto it. "I-I.. I'm going to shower." Rocking back on her feet, Elsa caught sight of Anna's nod before she backed up and closed the door between them.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the door. "Get it together." Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat, one hand holding just above her heart. The shower seemed like an easier idea now and at the same time it seemed even worse. She rarely took showers, choosing baths even though they seemed a little more hazardous to her health. Showers made her feel like a crazy person sometimes. Enough times that she didn't see the point in trying when she could avoid it all together.

Now, though, she just wanted to get it over with. As much as she liked touching Anna, she wasn't used to it and it left her skin feeling odd. Blinking at the curtain, she dropped her towel and turned on the water. It didn't sound bad, it sounded like water and she didn't feel the need to run. She stepped into the water as she took a deep breath.

Elsa bit her lip, trying to get used to the water as she ducked her hair under it. This would be alright, this would be okay. She'd clean up quick and be out in no time. No need for bad feelings.

Except she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to, those horrible feelings Elsa was oh so used to. They ravaged her mind and beat down on her body almost constantly. This time, they wormed their way into the water just as she thought she'd escape without a hitch. As she was rinsing off her skin, it hit her, the strange feeling of water changing into something dark. Letting out a shaky breath, she tried to ignore how the droplets now felt like they were crawling, squirming over her.

As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the strangled noise that escaped her mouth as she slammed her hand down to shut the water off. Her body got tangled in the curtain a bit, tripping as she tied to get out. Breath came in pants by the time she had the towel wrapped around her again. Elsa's hands trembled in a need, her skin still crawling.

She could feel them, on ever bit of exposed flesh. Water felt like bugs, creeping along her skin wherever the drops went. Her eyes stung with the want to cry as she leaned into the counter. This wasn't anything, she could see the water and she knew it was water. Yet her skin crawled, itched even, and she just wanted to get it to stop.

Anything to make it stop.

Fumbling around in the medicine cabinet, Elsa dug out her little box, dropping it onto the sink a moment later as if it had burned her fingers. Licking her lips, she just stared, fingers gently flipping the top of it off.

Two blades sparkled up at her from inside the box, laying on top of a bed made of bandages and gauze. Elsa just looked down at them for a moment, hands shaking as she reached forward. Her arm faltered a few times before she finally grabbed one of them, flipping the smooth blade between her fingers.

And then. Nothing.

There was no longer the impulse to dig into skin, for once the bugs stopped crawling and her mind quieted down. Silence except for one resonating whisper.

"It's okay, Elsa. I've got you." Her mind played Anna's voice as if she were right there to gently speak in her ear, the warmth of those words leaving a warmth in her chest. Her breath hitched, chest heaving for a moment as she tried to decipher this feeling. It was different from how she felt around Kristoff and different from how she felt about her parents. Stronger, deeper, and infinitely more powerful.

It scared her even as it made her feel like her feet were floating right off the ground. Anna made her feel things she'd never really felt before and the redhead seemed to care about her right back.

Head swimming, Elsa didn't hear the four knocks against the bathroom door. Anna heard her gasping, heard her almost fall, and she wanted to make sure the blonde was alright. Unfortunately, Elsa was in her head and didn't notice how frantic the knocks seemed to be getting. She noticed, however, when Anna burst through the door looking as if she thought Elsa might have escaped through the bathroom sky light. Eyes wide, Elsa turned to look at the other woman, completely confused at the worried and slightly frightened look Anna was giving her.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Her eyes flickered between Elsa's and her hands. The taller girl realized she was still touching her blade and she quickly put it back in the box, flushing a deep red.

"I-I wasn't. Well, I was but I.. I didn't.. I stopped because I.." Grunting, Elsa dropped her head into her hands. She jumped slightly when she noticed Anna had stepped up close until they were almost touching. "I heard you. I mean I-I heard what you said. In my head. It was dark but then it got quiet. The blades, they make it quiet. This time though.. I didn't even use them I just.. You said you've got me and I.. I just didn't.. I mean I might have but I.. I'm not sure."

By this time Elsa was babbling, cheeks flaming as she tried to tuck into herself. Anna on the other hand was beaming and she lifted one hand out for Elsa to take, her smile only growing when a tentative hand slipped into hers. "I do, you know? Anytime you need me, I'll be here to catch you."

Biting her lip, Elsa simply nodded before flushing even more, finally realizing that Anna had been looking at her in a towel. Hugged her in a towel. Whimpering a little, she shifted on her feet, hugging one arm tight around her to make sure the fabric didn't fall.

"Get dressed, I'll wait." True to her word, a few minutes later when Elsa emerged in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Anna was there waiting. The redhead giggled causing Elsa to look down at herself in confusion. "That's my shirt, I must have left it there when I changed the other day." Elsa looked about ready to implode, her cheeks flushing once again as she opened her mouth to say she'd change. "No, no, it's alright. You keep it, it looks better on you."

"Can we.. Can we just eat now?" Elsa's voice was small, embarrassed and Anna felt her heart thud in her chest.

"Of course, Elsa. Come on." She led the blonde to her chair, letting her get comfortable before she brought out a plate of food from the kitchen.

"You know I-I.. I'm not throwing them out." At Anna's look, she bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "My box. I just.. I'm not ready to toss them. I need.. I need a silence. They make it quiet and sometimes I just.. Sometimes I just need to know they're around. If not, I don't know what I might.. What I might try to use." By the time she finished, Elsa was rocking slightly in her chair, her fork just pushing her food about.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to just toss them and be happy." Anna waited for Elsa to nod before she kept going. "It's going to take time and there's a huge possibility that you might never get over needing to have them around. Still, I'll be here to help you. Whether it's help with throwing the box out or help wrapping a new injury you may have caused. I'll be here. I made a promise, didn't I?"

Humming softly, Elsa nodded. She let her hair hide her face as she started to eat, content to just watch Anna move about the room to get things cleaned up a bit. "Thank you." THe redhead turned to look at her, little smile curling the corners of her mouth. Elsa couldn't help but catch her gaze as she smiled right back.


	4. Snowfall

**PROMPT: how about an early visit that doesn't go very well? perhaps the second or third. and anna, being her typical self, accidentally grabs elsa's hand or just gets too excited for elsa to handle**

**Goin back in time for this one! Like my other fic, these prompts won't really follow a timeline BUT they will build a story and most of them will be in order but I really like this prompt so we're goin back a little bit, this is like the sixth visit or so? something fairly early but not right after they've met.**

* * *

The anniversary of her parents death was never something Elsa looked forward to. In truth, every day she went without hearing her father tell her she'd be fine or her mother just knowing when she needed her favorite movie on while they had some comfort food was a hardship. This, though, was much worse. She'd woken up feeling incredibly off. Her body felt heavy, head hazy, and her motivation to do anything had dwindled down to nothing.

Still, Elsa got out of bed and did something Kristoff had told her to do anytime she felt empty. She congratulated herself for every single thing she did. Good job Elsa for getting out of bed. Hot damn look at all that breathing that's happening. Is that food? Good job, Elsa, for remembering to eat.

Every single thing she did she tried to treat like an accomplishment in her mind and though it dulled the pain a little, her body still felt hollow even as her heart ached worse than it usually did.

This year would be a little different. Anna was supposed to come over for a few hours to check on her and, on Kristoff's orders, to make sure she remembered to eat more than once. Mostly, Elsa knew he just wanted someone to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Sighing softly, she curled her legs up under her while gazing out the window to the woods surrounding her home.

Clothed in an oversized hoodie that went down to her knees and a pair of worn shorts, Elsa knew she wasn't at her best for Anna's arrival. Their friendship still new, Elsa did her best to not look as messed up as she felt around the redhead. Once comfortable, she wouldn't really care what Anna saw her dressed in but she didn't want to chase her off in anyway. Today, Elsa couldn't find it in herself to care much about that.

Hood pulled up over her head, she had zoned out the world, only seeing what part of the window wasn't blocked from her view. The door opening was a bit of a surprise when Anna walked in, causing her to jump a little as the hood slid back on her head a bit.

"Oh, Elsa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Anna's smile was warm, steps still a little wary though as she got a bit closer. "I thought you'd be watching for me." Elsa could see the way Anna's eyes scanned her appearance, the corners of her mouth twitching down slightly when she got to the dark circles under the blonde's eyes. "Are you alright? I know what today is, Kristoff called me yesterday to tell me."

That had Elsa sighing softly though she couldn't stop the gentle smile that formed at that. Kristoff was always looking out for her. "N-No. I mean, yea. I'm.. i'm fine, I was just looking outside." Blinking rapidly for a moment, she lifted her fists to rub at her eyes. The sleeves of her hoodie slid down slightly and Anna's eyes went immediately to the bandages.

Stepping forward, the redhead was surprised when Elsa flinched slightly at the close quarters. She'd been able to get closer than this before but this was a different kind of day.

"Have you checked them today?" The pale skin around Elsa's bandages seemed tight, like they were pressed a little too close. Elsa nodded slowly, picking at the right one. "I think you tightened them a little much, Snowflake." The little nickname earned Anna an actual smile, Elsa ducking her just a little to hide her pink cheeks. When Anna discovered how excited Elsa got when it snowed, how eager she was to sit in the window and watch it cover the ground, she'd given her that nickname. It was one of the things that usually got Elsa talking or at least made her a little bit happier.

Blinking down at her arm, Elsa registered that her skin was a bit off color around where she had wrapped. She swallowed and looked between Anna and her arm. It was such a small thing, a little detail that she could fix in a moment, but it set her off. The whole day she'd felt so hollow and one moment of concern from Anna had her flooded with so many emotions at once she didn't know how to handle it.

Anna had never experienced a full out breakdown from Elsa before. One minute the blonde seemed distant, a slightly broken expression on her face, and the next she seemed to be experiencing every possible thing she could. Eyes wide, Elsa's lip trembled as tears streamed down her cheeks, hands rubbing almost frantically at her legs. The bandages were getting pulled and rolled as she rocked, breath starting to come in pants.

"Elsa! I need you to try to breathe for me, okay? Snowflake, you need to calm down. It'll be okay, we just need to loosen the wraps and it'll all be okay." Anna was starting to panic, she didn't know what to do here. Elsa was usually fairly contained when it came to these types of things, their meetings so far had never gone to this.

Her voice barely registered with Elsa, the blonde curling in on herself as she got even worse. Her teeth sunk into her lip as she rocked, head pressed firmly into her knees while her hands gripped at the arms of the chair. "No, no, no, no." A soft, steady chant slipped past Elsa's lips. It took Anna a moment to realize they were happening in perfect intervals, almost like Elsa were counting them in her head.

"I don't know what to do here." Anna whimpered softly. Sure, she was a nurse, but she usually worked with just helping to feed and take care of simple tasks. Elsa was a special case. Kristoff has asked for her help specifically and, even more than that, once she met Elsa she'd just known she was meant to be there. She was meant to be Elsa's friend, her rock, and she was so determined to be that. The problem was that she still didn't know how. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a box of tissues from a cabinet and filled a glass with water. Returning to the room, she noticed Elsa hadn't moved much and her rocking seemed to be steady now.

"Elsa, please, let me help." Anna's voice was whispered, as if she thought Elsa might shatter at any loud noises. Moving closer slowly, Anna set down the things she had on the table next to Elsa's chair. "Snowflake?" The name got a tiny whimper from the blonde, hands gripping the chair harder. Without thinking, Anna reached forward, her hand barely touching Elsa's shoulder before she pulled away just as quickly.

The response was immediate and violent.

Elsa's body lurched forward, a terrified garbled noise slipping past her lips as she shot out of her seat and towards the opposing wall. She collided with a loud thud, sliding down to curl into herself once more, body squirming until she was pressed tightly into a corner. Her body trembled, rocking intensely as her chanting of no shifted into a chant of whimpered I'm sorry's.

Anna's eyes widened in horror at what she'd just done. Cursing herself in her head, she kept a fair distance while still trying to calm Elsa. Nothing seemed to be working but after a few minutes, she was able to get Elsa breathing normally. The older woman was still pressed tightly into the wall but she wasn't crying anymore, her chest rising and falling normally.

All Anna had to do was talk about the snow.

Each flake that fell outside, she explained in detail as if she could see them under a microscope. The way they hit the ground, the ones that melted immediately and the ones that stuck. She talked about the wind blowing up swirls of white that caused the trees to look almost like they were out of a fairy tale. By the time Elsa has calmed down enough to simply sit and rock, Anna was crying. Her heart ached for the girl in front of her, entire body full of remorse for what she'd done. Every muscle had screamed at her not to touch her, especially not when Elsa's emotions were so volatile, but she hadn't been able to help herself.

The need to comfort, to help, had been too intense and all she'd done was make everything worse.

"Snowflake?"

"C-Can you just.. p-please." Elsa didn't want the redhead to see her this way. She couldn't help her reaction, couldn't stop the storm ripping her apart on the inside. Anna was her friend, someone she didn't want to scare away and here she was losing it at a simple brush of a hand against her shoulder. She felt disgusting, terrified, and like her chest was being crushed by a rock. "I need to.. to be alone." Running her fingers through her hair, Elsa let her hands rest on her head as she hid even more into her legs. "L-Leave, please."

Asking even in this situation, Anna felt even worse as she watched Elsa stutter out a plea. There wasn't any anger, no venom towards her but she could tell Elsa was kicking herself. If anything, she wished the blonde would lash out at her. She also understood the need to not be near her. "Okay, Elsa." Walking slowly around the other girl, she made it to the front door before looking back at the trembling body still on the floor. "Please take care of yourself." Her words were whispered and gentle, like one of those snowflakes in the wind.

She'd almost lost hope, almost felt her entire heart shatter at the thought that she'd completely fucked this up when Elsa piped up once more. "I'll.. I'll s-see you tomorrow, Anna." Her tone was just as gentle as Anna's had been, voice a little more hoarse, but it was everything Anna needed to hear and more. Tomorrow would be a new day, she'd work to fix the damage she had done.

When she left, Elsa crawled back into her chair, watching Anna's car disappear down the road. Her eyes watched each snowflake fall from the sky, lazily covering her yard in a soft blanket. Sniffling, her hands worked almost on their own accord to ease her bandages a little bit, fixing them as she sat there. Sighing to herself, Elsa blew onto the window and shakily drew a little heart in the fog left behind. Snowflakes kissed where her finger had drawn and she couldn't stop the smile twitching her lips.

Heart slowing, mind catching up with everything that just happened, Elsa calmed enough to look back on her actions. She was embarrassed and upset but mostly, she was happy with how she dealt with it. No blood was shed, no harm met her skin, and she no longer felt hollow. Looking at the little heart on the window, Elsa had a startling realization.

The only thing she knew in that moment was that even though she needed that alone time to clear the haze in her mind, she missed Anna and the way she described the snowfall.


	5. Catch A Snowflake On Your Tongue

**Prompt: Elsa confesses to Kristoff she has feelings for Anna and then cute shit happens yea I wrote this prompt ok I needed some cute alright and the next chapter we'll be back on track with your prompts. This is like a week after chapter three.**

**ANYWAY on with this I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Kristoff tapped his pen against his chin, a habit that drove Elsa crazy, as he watched her pace the floor in front of him. Her hair was a bit wild, completely out of it's usual braid. Eyes were flickering between the floor, Kristoff's hands, and the door. Elsa didn't know if she should bolt or stay and the man in front of her couldn't seem to figure it out either. Her fists clenched before relaxing, flattening her fingers against her thighs before they started rapidly tapping.

"Elsa?" Kristoff kept his voice soft, light and almost teasing. A definite way to get Elsa to stop pacing to and to look focus on him. "What's going on? You showed up early for your appointment and then just started.. this. Huffing and pacing and doing a number of your tics."

Breathing out heavily through her nose, Elsa closed her eyes. Really, she'd meant to storm into the office and immediately delve into her problems. It was the only way to make sure she actually got it out. Kristoff was her friend but that didn't mean talking to him about some thing was any easier. "Sorry, this is just.. I don't know what to do I'm just, I-I'm not." Swallowing hard, Elsa let herself fall into her usual seat, curling up into a ball almost immediately.

"No, no, don't apologize. I just need to know why you're here, Els. Normally I'm all for sessions lasting hours because we end up just hanging out but obviously something is bothering you. Plus, I have another session after this, you scheduled this way early. It seemed important but now there's nothing." Kristoff's eyes were shining with worry, his words tumbling out in a manner that normally happened outside of his office. It was charming to Elsa to see it, how emotional he got sometimes, but it also pained her. Kristoff was her best friend, had become a permanent person in her life and she hated when she caused that worry in his eyes.

"I can't stay forever, either. I'm meeting.. with A-Anna."

Now that caught Kristoff's attention. Leaning forward a little, he narrowed his eyes. "You stuttered over her name, you've never done that before." His statement brought a deep flush to Elsa's skin, her gaze avoiding his.

"W-what are you talking about? I have a stutter, s-sometimes I do that. A-Anna's name just.. Anna sometimes comes out.. S-sometimes." Trailing off, the blonde looked down at her hands, blush deepening across her cheeks. She knew she was caught, had no idea what she had been trying to say there to defend herself. Letting out a deep sigh, Elsa tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I think.. I might l-like Anna."

The gentle defeat in Elsa's voice had Kristoff sighing, coming out from behind his desk to crouch down in front of her. "By like do you mean you're attracted to her or do you mean you're falling for her?" He had a soft smile on his face, one large hand resting delicately on Elsa's knee.

Jaw working for a moment, Elsa finally caught his eyes and let her lips quirk up into a sightly crooked smile. "I'm pretty sure I-I'm kind of in love with her, w-with Anna."

Kristoff didn't say anything, didn't need to. Instead he just sat there with Elsa, letting the realization sink in as both their smiles grew wider.

Another twenty minutes passed before Elsa finally left Kristoff's office. In that time she'd had a small panic about it all, knowing now just how much her feelings had progressed the past few weeks. It took quite a bit for Elsa to become attached to anyone and her feelings were always intense, on point. This time, though, she'd been keeping it all down. Fear of what could happen when she revealed to Anna how she felt making everything a little uncertain.

Now that everything was out in the open, Elsa had to take a few minutes to really think about what that meant. Kristoff calmed her down and reassured her that she needed to talk to Anna. He saw how the redhead looked at Elsa, the different way she acted around the older woman. Truthfully, he thought Anna would confess her feelings to him before Elsa. Either way, he was happy.

Elsa was calm for all of about two minutes when she ran into Anna walking out of Kristoff's office. Literally.

Letting out a stunned gasp when she hit the floor, one hand going to her back to rub the now sore spot, Elsa flushed when she saw Anna standing over her. One hand over her mouth, Anna's eyes were wide and full of guilt with just a hint of amusement. It hit Elsa then that she was probably covering a small smile.

"Oh my god, Elsa are you alright?" Sinking down on her knees, Anna fussed as she checked the blonde over for any injuries. When she only discovered a slightly sore backside and an incredibly flushed face, she relaxed and held out a hand to help Elsa up. "I'm so sorry. I knew you'd be done soon so I figured I'd come up to walk you out, I didn't mean to throw you back into the building just to accomplish that though."

Normally, Elsa would be panicking. Hell, if Kristoff had done this she still would have panicked for a minute or two. Those frozen fingers of fear didn't close in on her heart this time, though. They inched through her, giving a slightly uncomfortable feeling in her gut before it melted into something warmer. Smiling a little, she ducked her head shyly as soon as Anna had her righted once more.

"It's alright, I-I wasn't watching either." Elsa caught sight of the affectionate smile Anna was sending her and a slight giggle slipped past her lips. "You didn't have to meet me in here, my place would have been okay." Anna rolled her eyes just as Kristoff's voice echoed in Elsa's head. "B-But in my session, Kristoff told me I should do something.. something brave. Since the past few weeks have been so.. so good and nice he said it would be a good idea. S-so I was kind of hoping to uh.."

Foot scuffing the floor in a nervous move, Elsa looked so shy and innocent to Anna in that moment, the redheads heart melted in her chest. "What would you like to do instead, Elsa? Stop somewhere on the way or go out for some coffee?"

The gentle help Anna was giving only furthered Elsa's flustered state, her mind immediately looking at those as date possibilities. "I-I.. Maybe. I was hoping.. we could possibly go to your house instead of mine."

The look that graced Anna's face was absolutely priceless in Elsa's eyes. Shock settled in first. Elsa never really went anywhere. In fact, Anna was fairly certain she'd only witnessed Elsa leave the house to go see Kristoff. He had told her a few times about some grocery trips with Elsa and things of that nature but the blonde tended to stockpile for a while or order in. The least amount of trips to the store possible was best for Elsa. Then Anna smiled slightly, like she thought Elsa might be kidding, before breaking into a beaming grin.

"Of course! Elsa, you're allowed to request we go to my place whenever you want." Winking playfully at the blonde who promptly flushed once more, Anna slid an arm over her shoulders. A sight pink dusted her cheeks when Elsa immediately snuggled in, finding comfort in only her touch when the outside world was always so close around her. "Do you want to stop and get something to eat on the way as well? We could pick something up and just relax at my house. Ease you into a new place, yea?"

Elsa shot her a grateful look, Anna immediately knowing that even if Elsa wanted to go to her place it would definitely be a bit of an overload. "That would be good, thanks." Flushing a little, Elsa cleared her throat. "Can we uh.. can we take your car? I dropped my car off to be detailed and walked over here." That had been an adventure. Thankfully, the man who owns the shop was her parents old friend so she always dealt with him when it came to her need for easy mobility. She just needed to finally get rid of the lingering stain of blood from her interior.

"Of course." Smiling gentle at her, Anna led the older girl to her car and set out from the parking lot. A drive around town proved later and they arrived back at Anna's house with two pizza boxes and some drinks in hand.

Elsa paused as she stepped out of the car, eyeing the quaint little place in front of her. The house was painted a blue so soft it seemed almost white to the naked eye and the blonde loved how it made everything seem like it was coated in ice. There was a wrap around porch and the home was definitely one of the older places in the neighborhood.

Anna stepped up next to her, boxes in one hand. "It was my grandmothers place. When she died she left it to my mom but my parents never wanted to leave my old house. The nursing program I got accepted to is only about ten minutes away from this place though so when I needed to start, my mom handed me the keys." She could feel eyes on her and a burst of affection hit her chest when she realized Elsa was hanging on her every word. "It seems a little run down but I take good care of it. I love this place so I want to make sure I can keep it for a while."

The way Anna spoke about her home hit something deep in Elsa's gut. The blonde loved her home, no doubt about it, but it was more out of a need. The place had been her hideaway, her safe corner of the world for her entire life. She'd never considered any other way of looking at a home.

Her mind was still processing when Anna led her inside, kicking the door closed behind them. Elsa followed her into the kitchen where she stood a little stiff, not sure what to do while Anna spread everything out for them to eat. Swallowing thickly, she caught the redhead's gaze and tried to give her a smile.

"Do you want to just eat in here?" Anna watched Elsa fidget, her eyes looking all around her. She knew even though her house was small that it would be a bit of a challenge for Elsa to get comfortable. "That way it's just one room at a time. Then we can watch a movie or something in the living room." Anna seemed as nervous as Elsa but she didn't realize it was for some of the same reason.

Elsa's heart did a funny flutter in her chest at how easily Anna read her, how easily she seemed to know what she needed. Blinking rapidly for a moment, she took a step forward and then another until she was pressed up close to the redhead. This day was simply too intense, her entire being overloaded with everything she'd been feeling for the past few weeks.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna's chest hitched at the look in the older girls eyes, the way she easily caught her gaze and held on. She knew her feelings for Elsa but hadn't considered Elsa ever feeling the same. That look though, the way she seemed to see straight into her shook her to the core.

Simply leaning forward, Elsa didn't bother answering. The way Anna reacted, the way her breath was ghosting across her own lips. It was too much. Ever so gently, she closed the small space between them to give her the lightest kiss. Anna's hands faltered before she felt them slide around her hips, giving her just the right amount of courage to lean in a little more. It was only a few seconds, the most innocent touch of their lips but it was more than either of them ever thought possible.

It felt like Elsa had breached the surface of the sea, gasping for life with the way her entire chest clenched with warmth.

Anna felt electric, her entire body charged with emotion as Elsa pulled back. The taller girl seemed to shake a little in her hands, her eyes moving rapidly as if to try to find something that would show her that this was just a dream. Anna held her tighter, sliding her hands around to pull her fully into her arms. Then she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Elsa's.

Truthfully, it would be a while before Anna was comfortable with initiating this much touch. Usually she stuck to hand holding or an arm loosely slung around Elsa's shoulders. This was new and oh so wonderful.

Elsa looked at her with a shy smile when they moved away just a bit and worried her lip between her teeth. Anna reached forward, running a thumb gentle across it so Elsa didn't hurt herself. It was automatic, a natural reaction, but this time it made them both pause with how new it all felt.

"I-I uhm." Swallowing thick, the blonde shook a little and rocked on her feet. Now she was freaking out a little. This was all new but it was also Anna. "I don't know w-what to.. I mean what h-happens now?"

She looked so lost when she looked into Anna's eyes, almost begging for an answer it nearly shattered the younger girl. One hand moved up to gently cup Elsa's cheek, nearly melting at the way she leaned into her touch. Anna was the only one afforded this privilege. Elsa had always panicked at touch, kept away from it completely. Now, she could never get enough of Anna's warmth and the redhead was forever grateful for that.

"We take it slow and figure it out in our own time. Does that sound okay?"

Breathing slowly for a moment, Elsa nodded and received another soft kiss from Anna. The dazed look and bright smile she got for it made Anna's heart beat a little faster in her chest.

"How about we take everything into the living room and just crash on the couch. We can eat in there, I do it basically every day." Elsa chuckled but nodded, helping Anna move their things into the other room. As soon as they sat down they gravitated to each other, Elsa settling her head on Anna's shoulder.

"What do you wanna watch?"

Elsa smiled up at her with a playful little glint in her eyes. "Something fun."

"Like an adventure?" Anna gave her a wide smile, easily playing into her little game.

"I'm not very fond of adventures but.. but for you, m-maybe."

Chuckling, Anna picked one of Elsa's favorites, smiling when she caught the excited grin forming on her face as she snuggled even more into her side. "I'll put on The Hobbit then. It's quite a wonderful adventure."


End file.
